It's not a dream?
by aira19181
Summary: ketika bangun dari tidur, Lucy mencium Natsu tanpa sadar. "Natsu... ini mimpikan?" / "Tidak"/ "Na-natsu, le-lepaskan aku, aku mohon", ucap Lucy pelan. Dia hanya dapat memandang kelantai. Dia harus segera kabur dari sini. Demi tuhan tidak adakah yang dapat membantunya? stuck in summary just read it :) NALu #ONESHOT


Fairy tail always belongs to Hiro Mashima

Pair : Natsu x Lucy

x-x-x-x

Natsu mulai membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela mengusik tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ditangkap retina matanya. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak akan mengambil misi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia tidur lagi?

Baru ketika dia akan mengubah posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman, dia merasakan sesuatu menahan tubuhnya. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar dia langsung bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berwarna…...kuning?

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Lucy. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang natsu, sebelah tangannya melingkar pada tubuhnya. Dan Natsu, entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya telah melingkar dengan nyaman pada pinggang ramping sahabatnya itu.

Natsu merasa tubuhnya memanas mendapati kedekatan yang sangat intim itu. ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat lelaki dragon slayer itu merasa….aneh.

Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, ranjang itu adalah ranjang paling nyaman yang pernah dia rasakan, dan Lucy…. entahlah rasanya menenangkan jika gadis itu ada disampingnya. Rasanya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun ada disamingnya. Aneh bukan?

Natsu sedikit menarik Lucy agar gadis itu dapat tidur lebih nyaman pada bantal tidurnya. Ia terdiam sejenak memandang wajah tenang gadis yang ada didekapannya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut dan menggerakan tangannya menuju wajah gadis itu, menyibakkan anak rambut yang meghalangi wajah cantiknya. Namun sepertinya gerakan kecil itu membuatnya sedikit terusik. Lelaki itu merasakan gadis itu bergerak dengan tidak nyaman didalam pelukannya. Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan detik gadis itu mulai terbangun, karena Natsu dapat mendengar gumaman pelan darinya.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang ada pada dada bidang Natsu dan menggosok matanya pelan. Membuka kelopak matanya pelan, ia langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang iris onix tengah memandangnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Natsu pelan.

"….."

Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya, memberi sedikit jarak agar mengurangi rasa canggung diantara mereka. Namun keningnya berketut ketika mendapati gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan mata sayu. "ummm.. Luce?" Panggilnya dengan ragu.

Entah karena alasan apa, tiba-tiba Lucy tersenyum dengan tetap memandang Natsu dengan mata sayunya. "Natsu~ apa ini mimpi?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

Belum sempat Natsu menjawab, dia terdiam ketika merasakan tangan Lucy mengusap surai salmonnya dengan lembut. Setelah puas bermain-main dan surai itu, Lucy mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi pengendali api itu dan menyentuhnya pelan, kemudian turun menelusuri tulang hidung Natsu lalu sampai pada kedua bibir lelaki itu. Setelah lama terdiam pada posisi itu, dia merasakan gadis itu mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Natsu yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perlakuan tak biasa dari Lucy hanya bisa merona dan menutup mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan gadis itu. ketika merasakan sentuhan pada bibirnya menghilang, dia membuka mata dan menyadari gadis itu sedang menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Natsu, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat manis dan sexy dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa memikirkan lelaki lain karena kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku? Kau ini benar-benar menganggu pikiranku. Tapi….. aku menyukainya."

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Lucy menangkup wajah lelaki didepannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lelaki itu.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu Natsu hanya bisa mematung. Lucy,,,,, gadis itu sedang menciumnya?! Apa ini mimpi? Tunggu.. dia yakin 100% bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ya dia yakin kehangatan ini memanglah nyata, seolah telah berhasil memproses apa yang tengah terjadi, Natsu memberanikan diri membalas ciuman Lucy dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala kehangatan dan perasaan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Lucy melepaskan tautan pada bibir mereka dan menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Natsu yang balas menatapnya dengan seringai tipis. Sunyi,, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun diantara mereka.

"Natsu apa kau baru saja menciumku?" Tanya Lucy tidak yakin.

"Kau yang pertama memulainya bukan?"

"…."

"…."

"Natsu,,,, ini mimpi kan?"

"Tidak"

"Ini …..nyata?"

"Iya"

"Kau bukan mimpi?"

"Bukan"

"…."

"…."

Menyadari segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi, Lucy membulatkan mata dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan terkejut. Dengan gerakan cepat dia langsung menyibakkan selimut, turun dari ranjang dan memekik keras sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ini bukan mimpi? Dia baru saja mencium Salamander?! Tunggu.. apa dia juga tanpa sadar sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada teman satu timnya itu? Demi Mavis, ia rasanya ingin memanggil Virgo dan menyuruhnya membuat lubang untuk kabur dari Magnolia sejauh mungkin!

Natsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Lucy hanya bisa menyeringai dengan lebar. Dia turun dari ranjang dan mulai mendekati Lucy dengan perlahan. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku sangat sexy, Luce?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. Iris onyx nya menatap lurus manik caramel yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Natsu." Ucap Lucy berusaha menyangkal kejadian memalukan yang dia alami beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berjalan mundur ketika menyadari lelaki itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Namun dengan sangat tidak beruntung, dia justru menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Gawat, pikirnya panik. Dia melirik kekiri sekilas, kamar mandi. Dia harus bersembunyi disana. Namun ketika berbalik dan mulai mengambil langkah, sebuah tangan kekar muncul tepat didepan wajahnya. Tidak kehabisan akal dia berbalik kearah satunya berniat untuk kabur namun situasi itu terulang kembali, dan kini ia terjebak diantara dinding kamar apartemennya, dua buah tangan kekar dan…..tubuh Natsu.

 _Deg deg deg deg_

"Na-natsu, le-lepaskan aku, aku mohon", ucap Lucy pelan. Dia hanya dapat memandang kelantai. Dia harus segera kabur dari sini. Demi tuhan tidak adakah yang dapat membantunya?

Natsu tertawa kecil ketika memperhatikan wajah mangsa didepannya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Oh pagi yang menyenangkan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Lucy dan berbisik dengan suara serak. "Bukankah kau ingin mejelaskan sesuatu padaku Luce? Atau kau ingin melanjutkan sesuatu yang terpotong tadi? Jadi sudah berapa lama kau memimpikkanku selama ini hmm?"

Lucy memejamkan matanya rapat. Kedua tangannya berada pada dada bidang Natsu, berusaha menahan jarak diantara mereka. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah menadahan segala rasa malu yang ditahannya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan ketika merasakan hawa panas dan hembusan nafas Nastu menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Natsu bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya, tatapannya, gesturnya dan suaranya yang menggoda, ini semua terasa baru untuknya.

Lelaki itu memandang Lucy dalam diam, ia tidak suka ketika gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan manik karamelnya yang indah itu. "Buka matamu Lucy, tatap aku" perintahnya, yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala gadis itu. "Lucy tatap aku!" ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

Mendengar nada suara Natsu, mau tidak mau Lucy mematuhinya dan membuka matanya pelan. Ia memandang wajah yang ada dihadapannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dengar. Kau hanya perlu memintanya jika kau ingin menciumku Luce."

"APA?! Tidak Natsu, aku tidak—", ucapan seketika berhenti ketika Lucy merasakan benda kenyal mengunci bibirnya. Ia membelalakkan mata menatap manik hitam yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Setelah terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelah tangan Natsu mulai menyentuh belakang kepala Lucy untuk memperdalam tautan mereka. Lelaki itu sedikit memberikan lumatan ringan, berusaha mengundang Lucy untuk memulai bermain bersamanya.

Lucy yang sudah tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Natsu hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan instingnya menguasai tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Natsu, memejamkan mata ia mulai membalas ciuman Natsu dengan penuh gairah.

Setelah beberapa lama saling mencium dan melumat satu sama lain akhirnya mereka mengakhiri tautan bibir mereka, dan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah merah padam.

Kemudian baru ketika mereka akan menautkan bibir mereka kembali, mereka terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi 'Klik' keras dan suara kikikan dari arah jendela. Dan benar saja seekor exceed berwarna biru sedang terbang di atas jendelanya sambil membawa sebuah ….kamera?

"Fufufufufufu… Mira pasti akan memberikanku banyak ikan jika aku menunjukan foto ini padanya. Ah! atau mungkin aku akan menjualnya pada Jason supaya aku bisa jadi kaya raya. Fufufufu"

"HAPPY!

END?

Review please~ ^^


End file.
